2009 - (07/21/2009) The Version Update is Here!
---- This version update contains the game data for the add-on scenario "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat—Evil in Small Doses." After downloading the update and purchasing a registration code, the scenario will become playable. Note: After the release of this version update, the missions of "A Crystalline Prophecy" will also be restricted to players level 10 and above. New areas are now accessible in past Vana'diel. New missions have been added for the Wings of the Goddess expansion. Several new quests have been added. The following changes have been made to fellows: The following additions have been made to Moblin Maze Mongers: A new Maze Voucher has been added. ::Maze Voucher 05: Assist in the training of a young Goblin adventurer. New Maze Runes have been added. The following changes have been made to the Mog Tablet quest: The following additions have been made to Campaign: ::Beaucedine Glacier [S] / Xarcabard [S] ::- What are Unions? Unions are optional regiments that players may participate in when engaging in Campaign battles. After fighting in a Campaign battle as a Union registrant, players will be eligible to cast lots for Union-specific spoils based upon their contributions to the war effort. ::- Registering for a Union To register for a Union, players must speak to a Campaign Arbiter while in possession of Allied Tags, and choose their desired regiment from the list presented. Players are free to join any Union regardless of factors such as their nation of allegiance. ::- Resigning from a Union Players may resign from their Union by speaking to a Campaign Arbiter, by leaving the area or logging out, or by performing any action that causes them to lose their Allied Tags, such as undergoing evaluation. ::- Lotting for Union Spoils To be eligible to lot for Union treasure, a player's contributions to the battle must be evaluated at a certain level or higher. •Please be aware of the following conditions that apply when a Union registrant joins a party or alliance, or when a member of an existing party/alliance registers for a Union. ::- Items remaining in the party/alliance's current treasure pool may be automatically distributed randomly among members. It is highly recommended for parties/alliances to finish distributing all items in their pool before inviting a union registrant or allowing any of their members to register for a union. •Please be aware of the following conditions that apply when a lot-eligible Union registrant joins a party or alliance, or when an existing party or alliance member becomes lot-eligible for Union spoils. ::- The lot-eligible Union registrant will be unable to obtain items from the party/alliance's current item pool. ::- Party/alliance members in the same area as the lot-eligible Union registrant will lose the ability to obtain item drops from standard battles and non-Union activities. New monsters have been added. Additional monsters will now appear in the following area: Batallia Downs [S] The following changes have been made to Fields of Valor: Additional elite training regimes can now be accepted in the areas listed below. Cape Teriggan / Eastern Altepa Desert / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Western Altepa Desert / Valley of Sorrows / Ru'Aun Gardens The rate at which combat and magic skills increase during low and middle levels has been adjusted. The following Circle-type abilities have had their effects adjusted and will now grant enhanced resistance, defense, and attack against the specified monster family to party members within their area of effect. Holy Circle / Arcane Circle / Warding Circle / Ancient Circle / Killer Instinct The following adjustments and additions have been made to the ninja job: ::- Yonin Increases enmity and enhances "ninja tool expertise" effect, but impairs accuracy. Improves evasion and reduces enemy's critical hit rate when in front of target. ::- Innin Reduces enmity and impairs evasion. Grants a bonus to accuracy, critical hit rate, and ninjutsu damage when striking target from behind. *Yonin and Innin have a shared ability delay and therefore one cannot be activated while the other is still in effect. * The effect of the ninja job ability "Mijin Gakure" has been adjusted. In light of this change, the latent effect granted by the ninja mythic weapon has also been changed. When dragoons with the job trait "Empathy" use the job ability "Spirit Link," wyverns under the effect of sleep will be healed of that status even if no hit points are regained. Two new blue magic spells have been added. The characteristic of the following Notorious Monsters in which their strength changes over time after being claimed has been adjusted: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie / Lord of Onzozo / Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg / Sandworm / Dark Ixion Several new pieces of equipment have been added. Various new furnishings have been added. Several new synthesis recipes have been added. The following item has been added to the list of goods purchasable from linkshell distributor NPCs: Pendant Compass The following items may now be handled by the special event storage NPC: Adamantoise Statue / Behemoth Statue / Fafnir Statue / Egg Buffet The attributes of the following item have been adjusted: Ebisu Fishing Rod The text command /bell (number) whereby players can ring a bell sound has been expanded to cover two octaves. Using the command "/bell #" (for example, "/bell A3+") while equipped with a Dream Bell, Dream Bell +1, Lady Bell, or Lady Bell +1 will sound a bell noise. The assignable values are as follows: The following item's actual damage value no longer differs from that indicated in its help text: Noble Himantes The "Enhances 'Random Deal' effect" bonus granted by the following items is now functioning as intended: Commodore Frac / Commodore Frac +1 The wyvern damage reduction effects granted by the following items are now consistent with the value indicated in their help text: Wyrm Finger Gauntlets / Wyrm Finger Gauntlets +1 / Wyrm Brais / Wyrm Brais +1 The requisite condition for the following Super Kupower is not mentioned in the in-game explanation: Players must receive synthesis image support from their respective guilds in order to benefit from this Super Kupower. }}